My Light, My Angel
by rainieForest
Summary: Sasuke reflects on his past...SasuNaru...R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**My Light, My Angel**

-&-

My world was dark. I've only known darkness and hate ever since my older brother murdered my clan, leaving him and I the only survivors of the once great Uchiha Clan. It was right after he murdered everyone and left me by myself that I began to notice what loneliness is truly like. I'll never see my mother's beautiful face full of love, my father's strict voice telling me to better myself, my aunt and uncle's kind smiles and my clans' kindness. I was alone.

I walked a path of hate, loneliness and darkness, never wanting to look for a light to bring me back. Never noticing a light by my side, always with me. My path was my only salvation. The salvation of promising to get revenge on my brother for leaving me alone, for leaving me behind when he deflected from our village.

I always thought I was going to be alone forever, or until me revenge is complete. I didn't want to have to risk any more precious people by letting my brother take them from me. I don't think I could survive knowing that I wasn't strong enough to protect any of my precious people from my brother's hands. That is why I am still alone. That is why my brother had to be killed before I start to restore my clan to its formal glory.

I had everything planned out. First get stronger, kill me brother Uchiha Itachi, and then restore my clan. But what I didn't plan was to find a precious person so soon.

It was two months after I became a genin and was put on a team, when I started to notice that I had started to care for my team, especially one person in general. My teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, was an annoyance to me before I started to have feelings for him. At first, I hated his guts for being too loud and carefree but in time; my feelings began to run deeper.

I began noticing my changed feelings for him while on our first C-rank mission. We were fighting a fake Hunter-nin who was working with a famed Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza, and an A-rank missing-nin from Mist. During the battle, the Hunter-nin saw Naruto drop his guard and quickly threw his senbons at the blond. Even knowing that it was a distraction, my body moved on its own, shielding Naruto from the attack, and I ended up being the recieving end of the senbons.

I don't remember much after I feel unconscious. I remember telling Naruto about my brother and telling him not to die. And the next thing I knew, I woke up to hear my other teammate, Haruno Sakura, crying on stomach. To this day, I still don't know how Naruto defeated an opponent I, myself, couldn't defeat.

It was after that incident that Naruto and I got closer, like brothers, though my feelings ran much deeper than that. It was also after that incident that I made lots of stupid mistakes. I got jealous of Naruto because he seems to be improving more than me everyday. Not wanting to be left behind, I deflected from the village to join an S-rank missing-nin, the former Snake-Sannin of Konoha, Orochimaru, to get power to kill my brother. Because of my deflection, I had to try and kill Naruto on more than one occasion whenever he found me.

--

"Sasuke!" A pleasant voice shook the eighteen year old Uchiha Sasuke from his thoughts. The Anbu Captain turned to his lover, the ever cheerful Jounin Uzumaki Naruto, who was smiling at him.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked smiling ever so slightly at his most precious person.

"Tsunade-obaa-san wants to talk to us."

"Hn." Sasuke stood up from his chair and pulled the petite blond into a loose hug, the raven head's eyes closed. Naruto looked confused at him, his head tilted to on side like a curious cat or mainly a fox.

"Sasuke?"

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said quietly, his eyes still closed, enjoying the intimate moment with his blond lover.

Naruto blushed deep red and kissed the raven softly on the lips, "I love you too Sasuke."

--

It's been three years since I came back to the village, back to Naruto. And we haven't been apart ever since, except for my one year house arrest. I can finally express my feelings for my teammate because Itachi couldn't take him from me. It was three years ago when I finally killed my brother, but not without any injuries.

After I killed Itachi, I went to Konoha, intending to see Naruto once more to confess my feelings for him before I died. I had entered training ground 7, my former team's training ground, when I sensed Naruto's presence running towards me. That was where we confessed to one another as I laid there, dying of blood loss. I would've died too if not for Sakura's arrival. Naruto told me that after Sakura found us, she used all her chakra to heal my damage before they both transported me to the hospital where the Godaime Hokage finished healing me.

I really am grateful to them. Grateful that I could finally be with Naruto, my Light, my Angel who took me from my darkness and showed me the light.

The End


	2. author's note

hey guys, i need your help again on looking for a fanfic on Naruto.

It's about naruto being a special ANBU and he is living in a temple or something like that.

Anyways, he is super strong and is placed on the genin teams to watch sasuke or something like that and the guys starts falling for him.

he then finds his mother's old desserts recipe and opens a shop. during the chuunin exan, he distracts orochimaru when gum clones and defeats neji by trapping him in ice cream, i think. he paints too.

during the invasion, a boy comes and says he is naruto's wife because naruto defeated him in battle and in his culture, that is how the people in his village find mates. this fic a slash i believe.

after the invasion, naruto starts to train gaara, neji, and lee i think and they become strong too.

thats all i remember about the fic. plz help by looking for the fic for me! thnx!


End file.
